Mother and Mom
by Fiona12690
Summary: Jack Mercer, 15 years of age never knew he had real mother. He was told she died when he was born. What if she'll kidnap her own son from the Mercer family just to get him back.
1. Who are you?

**Mother and Mom**

Summary: Jack Mercer, 15 years of age never knew he had real mother. He was told she died when he was born. What if she'll kidnap her own from from the Mercer family just to get him back.

Chapter 1: Who are you?

Jack pushed the hockey puck down the ice trying to get some practice in before Bobby, Angel and Jeremiah showed up. Bobby was 25 and worked out of town. Angel was 19 and coming home from the Marines. Jeremiah was 23 who lived a few blocks down and stayed in town to live with his wife and daughter.

Someone else had gotten on the ice with him, it was a woman, she had long blond hair, blue-gray eyes and a beautiful figure. She looked like she was about in her early 30's. Jack ignore her as she was coming closer to him. She pulled a rag and a bottle out of her pocket. She put some of the bottles contence onto the cloth then skated behind him and put it over his nose and mouth. All he heard was what the woman whispered into his ear.

" It's ok now sweety, mommy's got you." Then he passed out. Leaving his stuff on the rink the woman pulled him to a car not parked far away.

Bobby, Angel and Jeremiah found th rink empty of people and no Jack in sight. Their voices rang out calling for him, but they got no answer. They hurried back home and told their Ma, Evelyn Mercer who called the cops. Bobby was trying to comfort her as Angel and Jeremiah were discribing Jack.

" What's his last name, before you adopted him Miss Mercer?" The cop asked her.

" It's was Matthers, why?" Evelyn questioned wanting to know what was going on and why did it matter about his last name all of a sudden.

" We had a woman, Rebecca Matthers looking for her son, she was asking for Jack Matthers. A new trainee mush have told him he had been adopted and where to find him." The Officer told them. They were shocked and angey at who told the woman where to find Jack.

A/N: Sorry so short but just trying this story out to see if you like it. I swear I'll try to write more of Devil's Door soon.

-Fiona12690


	2. Real estate

**Mother and Mom**

Summary: Jack Mercer, 15 years of age never knew he had a real mother. He was told she died when he was born. What if she'll kidnap her own son from the Mercer family just to get him back.

Chapter 2: Real-estate

Jack woke up hours later and noted that it was dark out side. He looked around where he was at and started freaking out. He tried to get off the bed so he could escape, then found out he was tied to the bed.

The woman from this morning must had heard the racket he was making and came to check it out. She saw Jack trying to get out of hold the restraints had on him.

" Sweety, calm down your father will be here soon." Jack's eyes widened to the size of pancakes. " He's changed Jack, he's not the same like he used too."

" Who are you?" Jack questioned quietly as he stopped russling around. He was still breathing heavily, but heard her answer.

" Your mother Jackie."

------------------------------------------------

**That night:**

Evelyn went to bed forced of course and Bobby had started pacing, they knew what type of places Jack had come from and things that were done to him, but he was with family now. Bobby wasn't about to let this lady get away with taking his brother. He grabbed his car keys, Jeremiah was now trying to reason with him.

" Bobby, let the cops handle this."

" You expect me to sit around while Jackie, is out there?" Bobby looked pissed that Jeremiah didn't see the hidden love he felt for his brothers. Didn't he know that Bobby would die for each and everyone of them.

" I would die for any of you too, but Bobby we don't even know where to begin looking." Jeremiah muttered back as Bobby sighed,

Then Angel got an idea. " Why don't we start where it happened?"

" Ang, the cops already looked for any evidence." Jeremiah stated, as Bobby took up his keys once more and they knew they were going for a ride.

-----------------------------------------------

Jack hadn't seen his father yet, the man who abused him physically and mentally. The man who told him he killed his mother when he came out of her. Now they want to play house and live happily ever after.

" I've got to get out of here." Jack whispered then pretended to be asleep when the man came closer to him.

" I know your not asleep **Boy**." The man whispered in Jack's ear. It sent shivers down his spine as he kept trying to stay quiet and in a sleep-like manner. This only made the man madder, he punched jack in the stomach and growled as Jack curled up into a ball on the bed, with the restraints on. " Don't mess with me boy or you might get shot." He quickly left the room and left Jack trying to catch his breath.

He found the woman who said she was his mother, walk in a few minutes after his father left.

" I swear, he didn't mean it Jackie. You'll see and we'll be a very happy family."

" I want to go home." Jackchoked out

" What! No Jackie you are home." She explained to him like he was some naive little 4 year old. But she looked at him like he was a wounded puppy.

" I want to go home." He repeated to her as she shook her head and left the room. Jack was left there alone, he wept silently. Praying his brothers would find him soon.

-----------------------------------------------

" Bobby, I think I found something." was music to Bobby's ears , they were close to finding Jack. Angel found a business card, that had Rebecca Matthers name on it. " Looks like she's into real-estate." Angel laughed.

Bobby gave them a smirk and said, " Then lets go get some real-estate."

A/N: Jeez I should just do the whole story now but then that would totally ruin it. Chapter 3 coming soon.


End file.
